The Only Heir
by wonjana
Summary: He will kill his own brother and 4 sisters just to be the only heir to receive his dying father's inheritance. Find out Christian's plans of killing just for an inheritance and why he is called a 'black sheep".


**The Only Heir**

One day , there lived a very wealthy family In San Francisco, The Rodriguez family. They lived in a castle-like mansion, with several elevators, hundreds of laptops in the computer room, 120 bedrooms , 100 maids, 100 chefs and cook and Mr. Rodriquez' daughters all have hundreds of sandals, millions of dresses and hundreds of bags each of them. But Armando Rodriguez is now weak and is 50 years old living with his 2 sons Christian and Clent ,and 4 daughters Ivy, Samantha, Ara and Charmaine, without a mother. Armando's wife died when their last daughter was born. Armando was once a happy wealthy guy, but now he became as lonely as the tree in the mountains.

Afterwards, the Rodriquez family found out that Armando is going to die soon because of his Carditis Illness. Of course, his sons and daughters must be very worried and afraid to lose their beloved father. Unfortunately, one of his son Christian wasn't that worried at all. All he thought about is to own all his father's inheritance after he dies and he just can't take it that he is going to share them with his sisters and his brother . That's why Armando described him like a _black sheep_.

One night, Lawyer Tumuran came to their castle-like mansion to talk to Armando about the inheritance and that his sons and daughters shall receive the share. That time, Ara and Ivy were in their room chatting about interesting things that happened to them at school ,including rumors. Clent, Charmaine and Samantha were watching "Wizards of Waverly Place" on Disney Channel and laughed at the funny scenes. But Christian was all on his own, listening to the conversation of his father Armando and Lawyer Tumuran. He went near the door and slightly opened the door to listen to their conversation without getting noticed.

"So Sir, all your properties will be given to your 2 sons and 4 daughters. Should that be settled sir?" Lawyer Tumuran asked Armando in an appealing voice.

"Yes." Armando answered in a weak voice. His son _ didn't like the idea and he was thinking about a plan of what to do to own the inheritance for himself giving himself a grim look.

He went to his room and slammed the door and immediately lay down his bed and thought, "This is pissing me off, why didn't I have to be an only child?" And so, he decided on his own. A decision that is frustrating, unbelievable and sinful. He wanted to kill his brother and sisters, just for the Inheritance.

He wanted to be wealthy, richer than anybody else, richer than Clent, Samantha ,Ara ,Ivy, and Charmaine. He wanted to be PERFECT.

The Next Day, Christian pretended to be nice to Clent the day he woke up 6am in the morning. Clent went to the kitchen to drink milk but Christian insisted on making it for him. Christian turned back with a tricky smile on his face, he took a spoon and a cup and made milk for his dear brother who will die the moment he will drink the milk. Christian took a bottle of poison from his pocket and dropped everything in the milk just to make sure Clent will immediately die without saying "goodbye or help me I'm gonna die".

"Here, Clent, drink this." Christian handed the milk to Clent and he took it and drank it.

"Mmm, It's yummy, Christian. Thanks." Clent said, but when he took another sip he choked, his stomach was in pain, he was sweating, his head was aching, his vision were blurred, he couldn't breath well, he was coughing and he was becoming very dizzy. "Christian - what did you do to me?" Clent said in a weak voice as he fell on the floor drop-dead.

Christian just laughed - snickered - somewhat evil - (BWAHAHAHAHHA! )

After that he went to his room and pretended that nothing happened until that night that Ara found Clent on the floor drop dead. His sisters were crying , his father Armando was crying more and Christian thought he was gonna die when Armando was about to faint. Luckily, he didn't. He was still alive even after Clent died.

The Next Day, Christian strolled with Ivy and Samantha. Ivy and Samantha loves walking together and then go to the workshop to repair things like a tough guy. They didn't know Christian was planning something very scary for them.

While Ivy and Samantha were inside the workshop working, Christian was getting ready for the gas that he bought back in the gasoline station and a lighter or a lucifer. He was standing outside the workshop, sighed and breath heavily without turning back. He spread the gas on the ground by the side of the workshop and spread them in circle. After that, he stared at the lighter and smiled like a criminal, "This is it," he said. He used the lighter or the fire then scattered to the gas to cause the flame. While Ivy and Samantha were inside they noticed the fire's smell and just when they were about to come out the workshop ,the workshop ignited from the lighter's flame and resulted to an explosion.

They died.

Christian again , pretended not to know anything. Ara, Charmaine and Armando cried and when Armando saw Christian not crying and mourning for his sisters and brother, Christian faked a cry.

The Next Day, Christian invited Charmaine to go with him in the hallway and help him pick up the garbage. They came in a narrow hallway filled with rotten fruits/foods/dirty dishes.

Christian said to Charmaine, "I'll be back Charmaine, just wait here and I'll get a sack." and suddenly left.

Charmaine looked around the dirty and smelly place. Meanwhile, Christian went took a bamboo and smacked the Bee's house with the bamboo and runaway. The Bees didn't see Christian instead the bees saw Charmaine there standing and thought she was the one who did it. And SO… the bees attacked Charmaine.

She died.

Christian pretended that nothing happened again. His father was very disappointed and now only Ara is left to be killed.

The Following Day, Christian told Ara that someone is waiting for her outside and she was very excited to find out who that was and went on to the elevator. Christian's plan is to leave Ara locked in the elevator without food so she will starve to death and die of suffocation.

Christian turned off everything the moment Ara was inside the elevator. Well, Christian is so wise so no one was there to help Ara come out .Armando was asleep ,the chefs were asleep ,the maids were asleep, and why are they all asleep except to Christian and Ara? Well, Christian put sleeping pills on their water, tea and coffee and YES - he made all of it because he is evil.

- 24 Hours Later -

Christian was in his room pretending to be asleep so that his father wouldn't recognized that he did all of it. Ara was dead, she starved to death and of suffocation. Christian granted his own wish. His disappointed father was very mad to himself, he turned to Christian and said weakly, "You must take care from murderers and accidents like what happened to Clent and your sisters. Okay? And after I die - you shall receive all my properties since you are a grown up now… " then he turned to Lawyer Tumuran who was standing behind him, "Lawyer Tumuran, I shall sign the papers that Christian shall be receiving my inheritance and then you shall come with us to my son and daughters' funeral." He said to her.

And So, it was a happily ever after for Christian.

Yet, it was a sad ending for Clent, Ara, Samantha, Ivy and Charmaine. In heaven, they are crying - and are mad over Christian. Now they are planning on haunting him.

Every Night, Christian would have a nightmare that he was with his brother and sisters who were scaring him to death. But he is hyper-extreme as in Active. So, he still lived happily ever after with all his father's properties, the mansion and the money! He lived as a perfect - Black Sheep, The Only Heir of the Rodriguez family.


End file.
